Healing
by AlexC019283
Summary: She thinks she is damaged beyond repair, how will Wilson help his child recover?
1. Chapter 1

"May I speak to Dr. Wilson please?" an unknown male voice sounded through the cell phone of Wilson.

"Yeah, speaking," Wilson replied automatically.

"Dr. Wilson, this is Officer Jacob, we are calling from the California state police, we suppose you know a woman called Michelle Cooper?" Wilson's mind flew back to ages ago. He dated Michelle when he was in medical school, they were together for 3 years. Michelle left him when she got pregnant. Her father was furious with Wilson and forced Michelle to transfer school. With that, he never saw her ever again.

"Yeah, we known each other in med school, ages ago, why is there a problem?" Wilson asked.

"Well… I am sorry to tell you that she died in a car crash last night and her husband refuse to get custody of her daughter, claiming that Alexandra belongs to you and not him." Wilson was in shock as he tried to process these information.

"So?"

"Well sir, you have two choices, you can either choose to adopt the kid or a paternity test would be carried out and whoever is the father would get custody of her. "

"Ok… and how old is the kid?"

"14, and she is a mature young woman, if I may add my personal opinion, you should take her, her stepfather is an unemployed drunk," the officer said. Wilson did a mental calculation in his head. 14… that would be the exact age of the kid he never got to see, Alexandra was close to a 100% his child.

"I think the kid is mine, I will take her then…" Arrangements were soon made for Wilson to fly to Los Angeles the next day to sign the custody paper and to pick up Alexandra.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was beating wildly as he stepped into the building. He wondered how Alexandra would look like, wondering if it was a correct decision to accept her.

"Dr. Wilson?" Wilson turned around to see a police officer approaching him. "I am Officer Jacob, we have spoken over the phone yesterday." He said with a warm handshake.

"Nice to meet you."

"Well… lets head over to the court to sign the papers and you can then see your daughter," the officer said with a warm smile. Taking a deep breathe, Wilson followed the officer and strode towards the carpark.

"All done, you are now on the way to become the official parent of Alexandra, congratulation," Wilson was not quite sure if there was anything to be congratulating about. He was a busy man, and having a teenage daughter in his life all of a sudden might not be the best idea, for both parties involved.

"Sorry, duty call," Officer Jacob apologized after his pager beeped, "Alexandra is in the room down the hall, all the best doctor." Wilson thanked him as he left. Wilson stared at the room down the hall, it seemed so far away. Each step he took towards it was filled with uncertainty and fear. Finally, he was in front of the door. Taking a deep and unnecessary breathe, he gently opened the door. The room was painted an ugly shade of olive green and inside it was a table and a few couches. On the far side of the room, a teenage girl stood facing the window, showing no signs of acknowledgement that someone just opened the door.

"Alexandra?" Wilson said softly, " I am James Wilson and I am your…"

"Father, yeah they told me," Alexandra finished off the sentence for him while turning around to face Wilson. She looked pale and tired and her eyes was slightly red. She brushed her brown hair away from her eyes before walking towards Wilson. Extending a hand, she said calmly, "Nice to finally meet you, and call me Alexi, Alexandra is too much a mouthful for anyone."

"Alexi," Wilson smiled and took her hand.

"Well... You certainly look better than I though you would?" Alexi broke the awkward silence.

"How do you think I would look?" Wilson was curious.

"Well... Like an old creep?" Alexi admitted, laughing at Wilson's bemused expression.

"Come on, you look pretty... which old creep will have a daughter like you? Your good genes must come from somewhere!" Wilson retorted back.

"True… so what do I call you?" Alexi's question stunned Wilson. He have yet to taken much thought about that question yet. Seeing his expression, she quickly corrected herself, "Please don't take this personally, I was just wondering…"

"You can call me anything you want… old creep if you want" Wilson wasn't sure what he wanted the girl to call him. "Dad" sounds good but it would be really really weird for her.

"Nah...what do your friends call you?"

"Wilson, sometimes Jimmy" Wilson wanted to add 'only Dr. House calls me that', but decided that introducing her to him might not be such a good idea now. "Come on, you can decide later, lets get out of here first, I really hate the green walls."


	3. Chapter 3

On the trip home, Wilson talked to Alexi. Officer Jacob was right, she is a mature young woman and she had a sense of humour despite her current situation. He found out that she was going to high school next year. Her favourite subjects were math and chemistry and she had no idea what she wanted to be. She chatted freely about the friends she had in school, the subjects she took, but when it comes to family, she was reluctant to talk, changing the topic every time Wilson asked a question. Wilson only found out after extensive and subtle questioning that Michelle married a doctor too but she did not get along with her step-dad.

"Enough about me, tell me something about you," Alexi said.

"What do you want to know?" Wilson was unsure of where to begin.

"Are you married?"

"Now? Nope."

"So you were married?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

"Just didn't work out I guess, she didn't like it that I spend too much time at work." Wilson shrugged.

"Any kids?"

"Nope."

"Ah.. so first time parenting?"

"Haha yeah, I hope that you are an easy one!"

"No problem, I will make sure I play every trick in the how to bully your parent book," Alexi laughed before continuing "so what do you work as?"

"I'm a doctor, just like your mum, we went in med school," Wilson replied. It was like playing twenty questions.

"You are a doctor?!" Alexi asked. Her voice was filled with surprised and fear.

"Uhhuh, why?" Her face paled as she turned away to face the windows instead, taking small sips of the apple juice.

"You ok?" Wilson asked again concerned, he didn't expect her to have such a reaction.

"Yeah... I am fine, just tired," she said absentmindedly. They remained silent throughout the entire flight, Wilson casted worried glances at Alexi from time to time, but her expression gave nothing away.

It was only noon when they arrived back in the airport. "Do you mind if we stopped by the hospital? I got some paper work to do."

"The hospital?" Alexi repeated, she seems uneasy about it.

"Yeah... you mind? You can hang around in my office, there is a couch you can sleep on if you are tired."

"I don't seem to have a date tonight, so I guess I am free to sleep on the couch?" Alexi laughed, but to Wilson, it seemed quite forced.

Wilson was catching up with some last minute paper work and Alexi was curled up on the couch reading a book when suddenly…

"Wilson!" Wilson's door was flung open by none other than House. House failed to notice Alexi and made himself comfortable on the chair opposite Wilson's table.

"Where were you today morning?" he demanded

"Look House, I am sorry that no one bought you lunch today but it is really none of your business." Wilson said firmly

"Monster truck next Friday…" House said excitedly, waving two tickets around.

"No House, I am not free," Firstly, he hated monster truck and secondly, there was no way he was going to leave Alexi alone at his apartment.

"Why? Got another date with Cuddy?" House mocked.

"Go! Monster trucks are cool! Well unless you got a date with the Cuddy person" Alexi's voice sounded behind House.

"Wilson! You got an underage hooker, however did you do that?" House exclaimed, much to Wilson's annoyance.

"House!" said Wilson angrily, "That is NOT a hooker, and no Alexi, Cuddy is my boss, not my date, so I do not have a date with her."

"Are you one of his dying cancer kids?" House was still more interested in Alexi, "If you are, you have a really cool wig!"

"You got a cool cane," Alexi offered in return.

"Wilson, now you have a smart dying cancer kid, well done!" House smiled and turned to look at his friend's angry face.

"No, House! She is not a patient of mine, she is my daughter, Alexandra, or Alexi for short, and Alexi, this bastard is Dr. house, the annoying guy who has an office next door." Wilson quickly introduced both of them to each other.

"She is your kid?! Well... Jimmy, never knew that side of you," House said while scanning his eyes up and down Alexi. To be true, she did look like James, same brown hair, same brown eyes, and a same puppy dog look.

"Explanations later House, I have work to do," Wilson said impatiently, before House even open his mouth to ask again, "No, I am not going to the stupid monster truck thing with you!"

Monster truck isn't stupid, it is fun, I will be fine alone." Alexi did not want her dad to suffer because of her.

"See… she is right, she will be fine, monster truck is fun, you should come with me," House smiled, "everyone would be happy."

"Look House, I do not like monster truck, plus Cuddy is making me give a lecture." Wilson placed extra emphasis on the words 'do not'. House seems disappointed at Wilson's reaction but he brightened up as he turned his head to face Alexi.

"Kiddo here can come with me," House pointed his cane at Alexi.

"No! House, I don't want to torturing her!" Wilson protested but Alexi was faster, "I don't mind, can I go?" while giving Wilson the most convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Wilson gave up. "But House, you are not allowed to feed her any beer, alcohol, or let her watch porn."


End file.
